You Don't Know Me
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda have secretly been dating for about a year without telling anyone. Wanda doesn't want to ruin her reputation so denys ever knowing Cosmo in front of her friends. One shot song fic. Rated for suicide attempt


**AN: A Cosmo meets Wanda fic one-shot that'll eventually have a sequel. Basically, Wanda's the most popular girl at Carl Poofypant's Academy (is that how it's spelled?) and she's secretly dating Cosmo and she doesn't want to ruin her rep. Yeah . . . um, I don't own FOP and I don't own the song (if you're the first one to name the song and artist the sequel will be dedicated to you).**

"I had a great time," Wanda smiled at her date. "Maybe we can hook up on Saturday."

"Well, why don't we just go to the school dance. Everyone's going to be there and it's supposed to be great." Cosmo's eyes radiated with pure joy over the fantastic time they had just had.

Wanda's smile fell from her face. "Well, I don't know. I heard its going to be pretty dumb actually and , well, I kinda already made plans with my mom."

"Oh. Yeah." Cosmo's voice came out as a dull monotone. He attempted to sound happier. "That's okay," He plastered a fake smile on his face.

Sure he was failing every class at school. And maybe he was lacking in the common sense department. But he knew enough to realize Wanda was lying to him.

'What's wrong with me?' Cosmo thought to himself. Wanda kissed him lightly. "Good night," She said before poofing off.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
Or one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And your not something I deserve_

The next day, Cosmo met Wanda at her locker. She was surrounded by the usual crowd of popular girls. "Hi Wanda," He said perkily.

"Do you, like, know this dweeb?" Jackie, a blonde cheerleader glared at the green haired fairy.

"Um," Wanda said nervously. "No, not really. I mean, I've seen him around, but I don't know him."

"Hey," Luther cracked his knuckles. "Messing with my girls?" He grabbed Cosmo by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into a row of lockers. He shoved his fist into his nose and a gush of blood fell from it. He laughed and dropped the frail boy to the ground. Cosmo's wand clattered on the tile floor and before he could pick it up, Luther crushed it with the heal of his foot and in a puff of sea green smoke, the wand was destroyed.

Everyone except Cosmo headed for homerome. Wanda stared pleadingly with her eyes, silently apologizing.

The question was would Cosmo except her apology.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go_

Cosmo ditched school that day. He jumped the fence to the trailor park and, checking to make sure no one had followed, entered his 'home'.

Mama Cosma was sitting on the sofa and jumped in surprise when her son entered the house, sloshing beer down the front of her shirt. "Cosmo!" she shrieked. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Cosmo countered.

"Don't give me your sass. You don't know how hard I have it here alone . . ."

"Oh yeah. Sitting on your butt watching soap operas and getting drunk seems really hard. I'm so glad I don't have it as hard as you do." Cosmo replyed sarcastically.

"This is how you repay me after I sacrifice to send you to a nice school and keep a roof over your ungrateful head?"

"Oh yeah, being jumped everyday is my idea of a nice school," Cosmo said under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, this is the last time I allow you to ditch, you here? What would the other mothers think?"

Cosmo walked away and headed for his room. He realized that in alot of ways he was lucky. His mother wasn't completly evil. In fact, usually she was pretty easy going about most things in his life except for one thing. Girls. He knew it wasn't only because she didn't want to lose him. Mostly she didn't want him to get hurt.

But that hadn't worked too well, had it?

Cosmo and Wanda had been secretly been dating for nearly two years. He had thought it was because of his mother. Now he knew the truth.

"She's ashamed of me," he held his head in his hands as he cryed harder than he had ever cryed before. Mixed anger and sorrow filled him.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through  
_  
He grabbed the cordless phone up from the side of his dresser and dialed the memorized number before remembering that Wanda was at school now. He hung up before the answering machine came on.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

He tore a white sheet of paper out of his binder and began to write.

**By the time you read this, I will have taken my own life. Mama, I'm sorry. Its not you, its me. I know you worked hard and I've been ungrateful. And I should've listened to you more.**

**Wanda,**

Tears stained the paper. He continued.

**I guess now you don't have to be ashamed of me.**

**-Cosmo**

"Even my suicide not looks stupid," he frowned before reaching under the mattress and pulling out the bottle of pills and, without hesitation, dumped the contents into his mouth.

There was no turning back now.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows_

His breathing became shallow and uneven. His eyes refused to focus. He fell to his knees. He saw the fuzzy form of his mother over him and heard her shocked scream.

Everything went black.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me

**AN: I tryed to make a darker fic. What did ya'all think? There'll be sequel once I come up with an appropriate song. So did this song fit? Okay, to give you a hint . . . the album was written in seventeen days. That basically gives it away, huh? Anyway, later babes.**


End file.
